wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XIX
Kiedy odzyskałem zmysły, a raczej przebudziłem się z głębokiego snu, sam nie wiem. Czy spałem noc, czy więcej, nie mogłem zgadnąć. Zdaje mi się że musiałem bardzo długo być pogrążony w letargu czy śnie, bo sił mi tyle przybyło, że łatwo podniosłem się z posłania. Za długością snu przemawiało wycieńczenie i wychudzenie członków i całego ciała. Co mnie najbardziej zadziwiło, to obecność trzech kóz w mojej zagrodzie. Skąd one się tu wzięły? Biedne stworzenia wcale się nie lękały. Jedna nawet przybli żyła się ku mnie, przypatrując się ciekawie. Później dopiero rozwiązałem tę zagadkę. Kozy snadź wdarły się na skałę ponad jaskinię, zeszły na mur, a skoczywszy z niego do środka zagrody, nie mogły znaleźć wyjścia. Mur był zupełnie pionowy, a zatem wdrapać się nań nie mogły. Głód z braku paszy tak je osłabił, że straciły wrodzoną dzikość. W tej chwili jednak co innego mnie zajmowało. Głód potężnie dokuczał. Wyczołgałem się z jaskini i założywszy z wielkim wysiłkiem wejście kamieniami, ażeby kozy nie uciekły, poszedłem bardzo wolnym krokiem ku zaroślom. Pizangi tam się znajdowały, ale nie miałem siły wdrapać się po nie. Porzuciłem ten zamiar i powlokłem się nad brzeg morski dla poszukania ostryg. Na szczęście dość daleko jeszcze od morza natrafiłem na gniazdo szyldkretów, a parę jaj pokrzepiło mnie bardzo. Posiliwszy się, usiadłem na wzgórku i począłem rozważać wszystko, co mnie od początku choroby spotkało. Wiedziałem, że podwójne moje widzenie było tylko marzeniem, ale jakże cudownym marzeniem. Wyraźnie rozpoznać można w nim było łaskę Stwórcy, pociągającego mnie ku sobie. Jakież to było moje dotychczasowe życie? Kiedym po raz pierwszy objawił ojcu chęć puszczenia się na morze, powiedział mi owe pamiętne słowa: kto nie słucha rodziców, temu nigdy Bóg błogosławienie będzie, ten marnie zginie. Czyż te święte wyrazy jego nie spełniły się prawie zupełnie? Wzgardziłem twą przestrogą, drogi mój ojcze, zawołałem ze łzami, sprawiedliwość Boża dosięgnęła mię. Mogłem przy was, najmilsi rodzice, być tak szczęśliwym i spokojnym, być wam pomocą i opieką w podeszłym wieku, a zamiast tego wtrąciłem was w przepaść smutku i zatrułem ostatki dni waszych. O, jeszcze Bóg dobry obszedł się ze mną zanadto łaskawie. Na stokroć większe zasłużyłem kary. — Czyż chociaż raz wzniosłem myśli moje do Ciebie, Stwórco mój, mówiłem w głos ze łzami. Czyż podziękowałem Ci chociaż za jedno dobrodziejstwo? A przecież Ty stworzyłeś ten cały świat i utrzymujesz w takim porządku. Tyś stworzył tę ziemię, na której znalazłem ocalenie, źródła, które mnie napoiły, owoce, które mnie ocaliły od śmierci z głodu. Twoim dziwnym zrządzeniem wpadły do mojej zagrody kozy, mogące mi tyle przynieść pożytku. Tyś mnie ocalił z rozbitego okrętu w Yarmouth, wstrzymał miecze korsarzy nad moją głową, wybawił z niewoli mauretańskiej i na drogę mą sprowadził okręt, który mnie z Ksurym wybawił z oceanowych przepaści. Tyś mnie ochronił spośród dwudziestu dwóch mych towarzyszy i samemu tylko życie zachować dozwolił. A ja, ślepy, tego wszystkiego nie widziałem i nieraz, zamiast dziękować, bluźniłem Ci, Panie mój, słowami rozpaczy! O, Panie mój, nędzny jestem człowiek i nic Ci dać nie mogę, bo wszystko, co posiadam, jest Twą własnością, ale racz przyjąć ode mnie skruszone serce, przejęte miłością dla Ciebie, szczery żal i chęć poprawy, którą racz swoją łaską wesprzeć. Pokrzepiony tą modlitwą i postanowieniem, zwróciłem się ku domowi. Przyszedłszy pod zagrodę, usłyszałem beczenie kóz, snadź bardzo zgłodniałych. Na ile mi sił starczyło, naścinałem trawy i zaniosłem biednym stworzeniom. Brały ją z rąk moich i jadły z niezmiernym apetytem, a gdym odszedł, szły za mną, becząc żałośnie, jak gdyby dopominały się strawy. Napoiłem je z muszli, a robota ta tak mi wyczerpała siły, że ległem jak nieżywy na posłaniu. Przespawszy parę godzin, doznałem uczucia głodu. — Mój Boże, zawołałem głośno, czymże się nędzny posilę? Ani kukurydzy, ani pizangów jeść nie mogę. Mięsa nie mam, a choćbym je nawet miał, nie wiem, czy by mi przeszło przez gardło. Wtem przypadkiem rzuciłem wzrok na kozy, których wydęte wymiona świadczyły, że mleko w nich być musi. Mleko? Ach, sama myśl dostania go napełniła mię niewypowiedzianą radością. Udałem się znowu za ogrodzenie i nazbierałem trawy. Wróciwszy, ułożyłem pęk na kamieniu na łokieć wysokim, a gdy koza zaczęła w najlepsze jeść trawę, wziąłem się do dojenia. Poczciwe stworzenie nie broniło się wcale. Otrzymałem z półtorej kwaterki mleka do podstawionej muszli. Nikt nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć mojej rozkoszy, kiedym się letnim posilił mlekiem. Od sześciu miesięcy nie miałem go w ustach, nie kosztowałem żadnego innego napoju, oprócz zimnej wody i kokosowego mleka, nie mogącego przecież iść w porównanie z kozim. Wypiwszy je, padłem na kolana i pierwszy raz dziękowałem Stwórcy za Jego dary. Mleko wydojone z drugiej kozy zostawiłem na noc. Późno już było, gdym się udawał na spoczynek i znowu od przybycia na wyspę pierwszy raz zakończyłem dzień modlitwą. Z rana wstając, czułem się daleko lepiej, a co najważniejsze, że chociaż w tym dniu według mojej rachuby, przypadała febra, wcale jej, prócz nic nie znaczących dreszczy, nie miałem. Osłabienie nie pozwoliło mi się wziąć do pracy. Nazbierałem tylko trawy dla kóz i wydoiłem obydwie. Młody koziołek, ich towarzysz, posilony paszą, nabrał dobrego humoru i ubawił mnie wesołymi skokami. Po śniadaniu, składającym się z koziego mleka, poszedłem zajrzeć do kalendarza i powyrzynać kreski, co w czasie choroby zaniedbałem. Słabość napadła mnie 9 kwietnia, we wtorek. Według mojego wyrachowania był dzisiaj poniedziałek, 15 kwietnia, chorowałem tedy blisko tydzień. Od czasu mego ozdrowienia, wstając i kładąc się spać, modliłem się na kolanach i postanowiłem uroczyście obchodzić niedzielę, nie przedsiębiorąc żadnej roboty, oprócz dojenia kóz, co koniecznie nawet dla zdrowia moich karmicielek uczynić należało. Wieczorem zwykle rozważałem, czym nie zawinił co przed Panem. Postępowanie to napełniło duszę moją nieznaną dotąd błogością. Dawna tęsknota ustąpiła zupełnej ufności w miłosierdzie Boże. Postanowiłem zupełnie i we wszystkim zdać się na Jego wolę, pomyślność i zawody pobożnym sercem i z poddaniem się przyjmować i nigdy nie szemrać przeciwko wyrokom Opatrzności. Odtąd życie moje zupełnie się zmieniło, a pobyt na wyspie jeżeli nie przyjemnym, to przynajmniej stał się znośnym. — Masz mieszkanie i jakie takie wygody, zawołałem raz do siebie, a dla twego dobroczyńcy dotąd nie wybrałeś przybytku, gdzie byś mógł Mu w dnie święte i uroczyste składać dziękczynienia. Bóg wprawdzie nie potrzebuje świątyni, bo cały świat jest Jego kościołem. Czymże jednak stworzenie okaże wdzięczność swoją Stwórcy? Wybierz my jakieś miejsce i nadajmy mu nazwę kościoła. Niechaj i na tej bezludnej wyspie wzniesie się przybytek Boży. Łatwiej to jednak było wypowiedzieć, jak wykonać. O zbudowaniu świątyni myśleć nie mogłem. Lecz za to w miejscu, gdzie szukałem schronienia podczas trzęsienia ziemi, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie w marzeniach moich gorączkowych widziałem ducha mściciela, postanowiłem pomiędzy dwiema palmami postawić krzyż i u stóp jego co święto składać modlitwy. Z dwóch gładkich gałęzi, ściętych z wielkim mozołem, po dwóch tygodniach pracy wyrobiłem godło zbawienia. Krzyż ten wkopałem na pagórku pomiędzy palmami. Na przeciwległym wzgórzu umieściłem ławeczkę kamienną, abym mógł swobodnie w dzień świąteczny po południu przesiadywać i rozmyślać w ciszy, naprzeciwko krzyża. Miejsce to, wyniesione nad morze, prześlicznie położone, było bardzo urocze. Odtąd, ile razy mnie tęsknota napadła albo smutek opanował duszę, przychodziłem do tego ustronia i nigdy nie opuściłem go bez pociechy. Na pamiątkę zaś cudownego snu, który taką przemianę w sercu mym sprawił, wyciąłem na pniu drzewa, w bliskości krzyża, napis: "Wzywaj mię w dzień utrapienia, a wyrwę cię i czcić mię będziesz". Rozdział 19